X-Men: Registration War
by TheWalkingMan
Summary: (Formerly X:1 Family) AU: Logan escaped Weapon X with his memories intact and spent the last decade hunting down the remaining facilities only to find something that will change his life forever. Meanwhile Charlotte Xavier has run the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for the past fifty years but soon she is going to need help from two mutants who want nothing to do with her
1. Logan and Pup

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AU: Logan escaped Weapon X with his memories intact and spent the last decade hunting down the remaining facilities only to find something that will change his life forever. Meanwhile Charlotte Xavier has run the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for the past fifty years but soon she is going to need help from two mutants who want nothing to do with her

* * *

James "Logan" Howlett walked though the one of the few remaining Weapon X facilities left, the man the world knew as "The Wolverine" had spent the last decade hunting down then wiping out the every branch of the program that had ruined so many lives. He had already killed most of the staff and now was destroying the research files and records. So far there were no tests subjects but Logan knew he would likely find at least one or two somewhere in the building. He just hoped their where not any kids here, in spite of his near century-in-a-half life time seeing children in danger was still something that his blood boil.

Finally after hours combing through the facility one room at a time, Logan found the last room labeled "Subject Research". A rage ran through him, knowing this would like be the place where they kept any of their test subjects Logan open the door expecting the worst. Like the rest of the building the room was only lit the computers and lab equipment which ran on backup power as Logan had broke the main generator when first arrived. The room itself was L-shaped with the door located at the front of the longer end where most of the lab work was done.

After his eyes adjusted to slight change in the lighting Logan notice a dim green light from the corner end of the room, a chill coursed through him. He knew that light, it was that same that color as the vat the original Weapon X used to implant the adamantium into his bones. Thinking they subjecting another poor soul to the procedure he endured Logan rounded the corner only to find something much worse.

Floating in a small tank labeled "Subject 23: Weapon XIII" was an unconscious infant girl, maybe six to eight months old. She had a turf of black hair with a pale skin tone and like most infants her features were plump. But what caught his eye was what was sticking out of her hands and feet; two metal blade sticking out of each hand with a single blade sticking out of her feet. Logan knew what she was, she was a clone, HIS clone and in their rush to escape the staff had just left her alone to fend for herself.

Logan ran his hand along the glass lid of the tank; here was someone of his own flesh and blood. Of all the things he had been in his long life he was never a father. Over the years he had freed dozens of children from facilities like this one but he never thought about raising one of them as his own. Yet here was his chance to be a father and perhaps make something good come from this nightmare.

Noticing a still logged-in-computer next to the tank Logan made copies of the files knowing he would look them over later to find out what he could about the girl. After tearing up an abandoned lab coat to make a make-shift blanket Logan took the child out tank to and after rapping her in the torn clothe gentle rocked her in his arms. After the girl coughed out the green liquid, her claw sheathed themselves back into her hands and feet though she remained asleep. With the child in his arms Logan walked of the ruined building to begin his life as a father.

* * *

Using a few of his connections in the government Logan had the girl registered as Laura Howlett with a birth certificate dated as the day he found her. Still stuck in his drifter ways, Logan took Laura with him to Japan were he planed to raise for few years then when she could speak both English and Japanese then take her a deferent country stay there for a few months to a year, teach her about the culture and how to speak the native language, then move the another country and repeat until she had to go to school, he wanted to show her the wonders the world had to offer as soon as she was able; luckily he had safe houses all over the world so this would not be a problem.

Laura herself was a quiet baby, the only time she cried was her claws involuntary protrude from her hand and feet then he would gently rub her wrist and feet to get the claws to retract. Afterwards she would stare at him with her uniquely colored eyes that were a depending on the lighting a shade of grey, blue or even green. When he held her up to his face she would grab his muttonchops and giggle when he winced; she was strong for a girl so small.

At the moment Laura was fast asleep cuddling a small teddy-bear. The sight of her sleeping so peacefully warmed his heart. Gently he stroked her head ruffling her black hair, to his surprise she slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Hey little cub" Logan said with a smile "This whole thing'es new ta me, I don't know how ta be a dad but I'm gonna do my best." Laura's uniquely colored eyes stared back at him.

"You don't know what I'm say'in do ya Laura, that's your name by the way not, Subject 23, not Weapon XIII, but Laura, Laura Howlett and I'm your' dad who will protect ya from all that will do ya harm"

The little girl blinked a few times and continued to stare for a few moments before going back to sleep; Logan chuckled at the girl's innocence.

After giving her a kiss goodnight Logan went to get some sleep for himself.

* * *

**One Year Later**

The past year of Logan's life hard been one of the hardest he had ever lived but it was still one of the happiest as well. Laura was a quite girl, only speaking when spoken to; most of the time they went outside their home for food and supplies she do her best to try to hide behind him or if he held her bury herself in the nape of his neck. She could already speak Basic English and Japanese with a infant accent that made her that much more adorable.

Luckily the adamantium that was fused to her bones had grown with her. According to the files he copied when the original Weapon X had fused the adamantium into his bones they discovered that his healing factor altered the alloy's chemical makeup. Without losing any of its resilience or strength it became more flexible and could even self-repair whatever damage done to it.

Thus when they were mixing the compound they add some of Laura's blood to the mixture. The result was that unlike his own adamantium which in spite of its' alteration still behaved like graph or implant, Laura's was so perfectly bonded to her bones her body could not tell it was a foreign substance and it grew with her body as naturally as if it were always a part of her.

At the moment Laura was waiting for him to finish packing, they were about to move to India were they would be staying for the next year. She wore a lilac child's kimono lined with cherry blossoms patterns; her hair was kept in a small pun, and she clutched the small teddy-bear he gave her when they first arrived in Japan. She stared him in her uniquely colored eyes, her porcelain skin only made them shine that much brighter and her black hair seem that much darker.

"Daddy are we going to leave soon" she asked her small voice, Logan picked her up and gently rocked her.

"Yah darling we'll be leaving soon" he said as she rested her head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep.

"I love you daddy" she said barely a whisper, Logan chuckled

"I love you to pup" he said as she drooled on his shirt, yes this year had been a long one but Logan felt like it was the happiest one he had in decades.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Logan laid in a strapped to a slab in a cold room, he surrounded by men and women in bloody lab coat.

"_By dissecting X-23 we have discovered on how to better improve Weapon-X" _said the man at the head of the slab. Logan turned his head to his worst fear; lying on a slab only a few feet away from him laid his little girl.

They did not even have the decency cover her corpse after they had finished dissecting her, they had removed the internal organs as well as bits of her skin on her arms and legs exposing the muscle and bone, her face had remained intact and her eyes were closed.

"_NOOOO! LAURA!"_ he screamed as he fought his restraints tears forming in her eyes.

"DADDY!" Laura screamed her voice coming out of no wear in particular; this made him pause as the world faded to black. Springing up from the bed Logan realized he was having another nightmare and standing at the side of his bed was Laura wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Daddy! It is ok Daddy you were having another nightmare. I'm ok Daddy, I'm ok." Laura said in a calming voice. Dressed in his own flannel pajamas Logan got off his bed and hugged his daughter as he quickly wept as she padded his back gently.

It was nightmares like this one were the real reason he had taken Laura from country to country. Even though he was sure he had destroyed most of what was left of Weapon X there was still the fear that there could still a branch of the program with enough resources to find him and his little girl. Over the years Laura had become his comfort against his nightmare, she was there when he needed her making Logan wondered from time to time who saved who.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

At the age of seventeen Laura Howlett had learned a dozen different languages, was trained in three times as many martial arts, and had lived on six of the seven continents. Yet in spite of everything she had learned from her father, nothing he taught her could prepare her for the horrors that were high school.

All of the kids reeked of pheromones, acted like they knew everything, and divided themselves into so many different groups it made Laura want to run away screaming. Her school work was laughable on the best of days and infuriatingly easy on the worst. And her teachers were constantly encouraging her to participate more after school activity of which she had no interest in.

Her only sanctuary was when she came home, helping her father in their garage. Fixing cars with her father was her escape from the world.

Today she found him working on an old truck, its body was dented, parts of the paint had been rusted off, it's windshield cracked and the fender was held on with ducktape.

"How was school today darling?" asked her father from under trunk of the truck

"Fine Da" replied Laura as she slipped into her coverall.

Her father merely grunted in reply as Laura tied her hair in a braided bun, fastened on a bandana and put on her safety goggles before joining him under the hood.

"What are looking at Da" Laura asked.

"Mainly just the brakes pup, though part of me wants to just condemn this pile of junk just for the principle of keeping it off the road" replied her father, she chuckled as she helped her father with the "junk-truck".

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

Laura sat at the table close to the cage as her father beat the shit out of another UFC wannabe. After graduation Laura and her father decided to travel the country for few months looking at the list of universities (among which were the eight Ivy Leagues) she had been accepted in. Most of the time it was not a very eventful; they would stop in the city/town to see how Laura like it, they would talk to a few of the professors, ride there bikes around town and then ride off in their RV.

It was only when they had to stop in some hoebunk town that they ever did anything entertaining.

Most of the time it was some redneck who hit on her until her dad threw him though a window.

Today however the locals were especially dense. It all started when the drove up to the bar and a few of the pseudo tough guys kept calling her dad _"Too petty to ride a ride like that" _taking note of the "cagefighting" advertisement her dad had simply told them if anyone could beat in fight could have his bike.

Laura had to admit the guys were some petty descent fighters, they had likely been training for a few years and had likely won their fair share of local tournaments.

Her father on the other hand had almost two centuries of fighting under his belt and was still in prime fighting foam.

Laura thought after the first guy got knock out in the first 10 seconds of the first round they would all piss off. Instead it only seemed to make the dumbassess all the more determine to try fight her father. Thankfully this was the last guy left and with a final punch her father knock him out.

"Gotta say pa you really let them have it" said Laura as she toss him the shirt he took off before the fights. He chuckled as slipped the shirt on before saying

"Come on pup let get out of here while the gettings' good" and with that they left to bar without even ordering a drink.

Just before they left a girl around Laura age walked up to their RV and asked.

"Hey can you guys give me a ride" Her father just raised an eyebrow before asking

"First off how old are you and second were you going" the girl tensed before saying

"18 and I'm headed to New York" her father only sighed before saying

"Alright get in"

* * *

The ride to New York was a quite one the girl who's name turnout to be Marie tired to make small talk with Laura but as always could not Laura could find common ground with the girl.

"So why are the two of you head to New York?" Marie asked as they enter the city

"Collage" Laura replied

"That's cool, I'm kinda going the a school there myself" Marie said glad to have found some common ground

"How are you getting there Marie?" asked her father

"There's bus rout that goes up to the school I can catch" Marie replied her father grunted before saying

"Just tell me were it is and I drive ya up there" Marie though startled rambled off the name of the school with simple grunt her father drove up to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

* * *

so after watching Days of Futures past and rereading Daddy's Girl by slickboy444 I decided to write my own take on one of my favorite of fanfics of all time with a few different twist and turns


	2. Update

Well this is embarrassing...

Long story short I could just not get passed a giant writer' block so I re-watch the first movie to get a better idea of how to set up the plot I desired and... GOD THAT MOVIE IS CHEESY! So I'm go to skip over to X:2 and do a little cross over... with who you might ask? well what would be the fun in spoiling the surprise.


End file.
